The present invention provides modular extracellular sensors, nucleic acids encoding such sensors, cells expressing such sensors, systems and methods of employing such sensors and cells for detecting extracellular ligands. In particular, the invention relates to red blood cells that have been engineered to express modular extracellular sensors for detecting extracellular ligands.